Losing Grip
by sprinkle-chan
Summary: Ed loves Envy with all his heart, even when the sin hurts him. But what will he think when the sin betrays him.EdxEnvy. songfic.


**Losing Grip.**

**A/N: Okay, here comes my songfic! I thought of this on my way to school...**

**The song is 'Losing Grip' by Avril Lavigne and the pairing is EdxEnvy... and sadly, there's a death...**

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby,_

_---_

I loved Envy, with all my heart. Sure, sometimes he hurt me, but still I loved him.

He came by almost every night. tonight was no different. He'd be there, at the window. And he'd tap at the cold glass a few times to attract my attention.

As usual, I walked over and let him in. Instead of his usual, " Hey there, Edo!" followed by me being glomped. It was a slight smirk, just slight. Before he sat down on my bed.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. Why wasn't he acting normal? (Well as normal as Envy could get...) So I joined him on the bed, still, nothing from him. Did I do something wrong? Why was he ignoring me? So many questions flew through my mind... as I was being ignored.

---

_Right now I feel invisible to you,_

_Like I'm not, real,_

_---_

"Envy?" I asked. He let out a sigh,

"What Ed?" he replied, barely above a whisper. I pulled him into a hug. Right now this was scaring me.

Envy dropped his head and turned away, pushing me off at the same time. "Envy, what's wrong with you?"

---

_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?_

_Why'd you turn away?_

_Here's what I have to say:_

_---_

"You stay here, Envy. I need to go out for a bit." I trudged over to the door, lost in my deep thoughts. The sin looked at me as if he wanted me stay. I couldn't do that, not after the way he shunned me.

I opened the door and stepped outside. Something was eating at him, and it wasn't Gluttony.

He was hiding something... I took one look at him, "Edo, wait, please..."

I closed the door in his face. I stood in the hallway, now I was mad for shunning him! I laughed lightly at myself and cried a little. He was going to tell me... why didn't I listen? Yet another question...

---

_I was left to cry there, _

_Waiting outside there,_

_Grinning with a lost stare,_

_That's when I decided:_

_---_

Forget Envy. He only came to me when he felt like it, really. He always managed to avoid me when I was sad.

So in a selfish act, I left the building.

---

_Why should I care?_

_'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,_

_I was so alone._

_You, you need to listen,_

_I'm starting to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip._

_And I'm in this thing alone._

_---_

I scuffed my way down the sidewalk. It was very dark, the only thing giving off light, were the odd lamp-posts.

I tried to focus my thoughts, and see if I could answer some of the questions in my head.

Why had Envy decided to choose me, of all people? I didn't know he could have feelings.

When Envy first started being nice to me, I found it annoying, to say the least. But over time, I grew to trust him and eventually, love him.

But lately, he was acting strange. Avoiding looking at me for too long, stuff like that.

---

_Am I just some chick you place beside you, to take somebody's place?_

_When you turn around, can you recognize my face?_

_---_

And I guess, over time, Envy grew to love me too. He would spend whole days with me and do anything to keep me from going to work. (Or going any other place, sometimes I think all he wanted was sex...)

But today was the first day **ever **that he had completely ignored me... I was debating with myself, weather to go back and talk to him.

---

_You used to love me, you used to hug me,_

_But that wasn't the case,_

_Everything wasn't okay._

_---_

I turned on my heel and ran back the way I came, tears forming in my eyes, what if he didn't forgive me? I tore down the street, not bothering with the fact I was tired and my legs wanted to give way.

---

_I was left to cry there,_

_Waiting outside there,_

_Grinning with a lost stare,_

_That's when I decided:_

_---_

I stopped outside the door of my apartment, catching my breath and thinking what to say to him.

"No! I've changed my mind!" what the hell? That was Envy! Why was he sad? Who was he talking to? "Please leave! Go away!"

I burst through the door, and gasped at what I saw. Greed was standing there, in all his greedy glory. "Ah, so it's true then," he smirked, "Envy said I'd find you here..."

I looked at Envy, complete shock running through me and I'm sure he could see it. That's why he didn't want to look at me. Guilt.

---

_Why should I care?_

_'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,_

_I was so alone,_

_---_

"En-vy?" I practically squeaked, " Why?" He looked down at the ground. I turned back to see Greed advance on me. He placed his hand around my throat. I was too disappointed in Envy to do anything.

---

_You, you need to listen,_

_I'm starting to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip,_

_And I'm in this thing alone._

_---_

I just sat there and watched as Greed walked up and grabbed Ed's neck. Why did I do this? Why? And why wasn't Ed fighting back?

My chibi was standing there shocked and betrayed, with tears streaming down his face.

I tried hard to fight back my own tears. I heard Greed snigger. He was tightening his grip, and Ed was suffocating.

---

_Crying out loud, I'm crying out loud_

_Crying out loud, I'm crying out loud..._

_---_

I clenched my eyes shut. I could look at Ed, I just couldn't.

"En...v...vy..?" I heard his raspy voice, "I..."

---

_Open your eyes,_

_Open up wide..._

_---_

I feel my need for air getting urgent. I was too sad to give the pain a second thought. Envy was silently sobbing to himself. I shouldn't care, he betrayed me...

---

_Why should I care?_

_'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,_

_I was so alone._

_---_

I finally opened my eyes, I looked from the crazy homunculus to my poor chibi... who smiled at me weakly. I started crying. I saw Greed's eyes flash violently.

"No Greed, don't! Stop, you bastard!"

But it went all to quickly, even for me. In a sickening crack and a strangled yelp, Greed was out the window and my Ed, was on the floor, choking on his own blood...

What have I done?

---

_Why should I care?_

_If you don't care, then I don't care,_

_We're not going anywhere..._

_---_

**A/N: I cut the song short, 'cause I was too sad to write anymore... but I'll write a happy songfic, to make up for this one...**


End file.
